The Miracle Alchemist
by Pieces of Mine
Summary: Juvia Rosemary Patrica Elric. This is the inexplicable name given to the girl who was inexplicably reincarnated into Amestris, where she inexplicably grows up as the prettiest, most likeable girl in Resembool. But she knows that her life here will have to come to an end eventually; what will she do when the inevitable comes? Follow her brothers to Central, of course! (ADOPTABLE)
1. Chapter 1: Edward's First Words

_Important Note: This is a __**Mary Sue**__ fic, and it has two purposes._

_1\. To give me a chance to join the ranks of people who make Mary Sues just for fun of it!_

_2\. To see if I can make a serious story with a Mary Sue as the main character. Seriously. It'll probably be ridiculous_—_I'm not going to try and make it very good; I'll probably just kill her off at some random point when I get bored of it_—_but I want to see what boundaries can be crossed while still writing something that's not just one dumb joke after the next. (It's still a Mary Sue though, so any critique should be something like how to make Juvia more ridiculously Sue. I might add your suggestions into it...or not.) You're all welcome to join me on the experimental ride! Or you could just leave, since this experiment will likely fail. But oh well! On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Edward's First Word's**

_Dear Dairy,_

_Okay, so this is more a journal than a dairy, but I've always wanted to write that. ^-^_

_Anyway, in this book I wish to record the things that happen to me in this new life._

_Yes, dear reader, I did just say 'new' life. Because, you see, this isn't my first, which means I've been reincarnated. __Sorry for the redundancy, but I don't know for sure if everyone in this world knows about reincarnation; it's when a person dies and then gets reborn, quite literally, as another person. It's weird, and gross, but what's really cool in my case is that I actually know what happened!_

_Unfortunately, I don't really remember much of my old life. I remember my name—a boring name really: Anne Felicia Bello_—and where I lived; Illinois, USA, but not much else is clear. Just facts.__

__One thing that's clearer than day, however, is the one thing that affects my life__ now_: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I think I watched other anime_—I recalled the word otaku one time, and I think it has something to do with it, though the exact definition eludes me_—but that's the only one that matters, so I guess that's the only one I have to remember. ___

___Oh, that's right; no one here knows what anime is. Well, it's like movies; it's a bunch of moving, colorful drawings that act out a story. This one, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (or FMAB, as I'll call it from now on), is the one that I found out is___ real. _  
_

_My name is Juvia Rosemary Patrica Elric, and **I** was reborn as Edward Van Elric's older sister. (I was the one who suggested his middle name be the same as our father's first. ^-^)_

* * *

Juvia paused in her writing, her rich, golden orbs glazing over in an obvious show of thought. _'...He's going to kill me for that someday,'_ she realized. "Aw, shoot." The beautiful girl gently brushed her voluminous, golden hair out of her face thoughtfully. "But," she murmured, "Maybe it'll be better for him in the long run. Hohe—I mean, Dad isn't a bad person. He's just old." The three year old (physically. Mentally she was fifteen. Or did that make her eighteen now? Well, she had all the knowledge of a fifteen year old anyway; how babies are made and stuff. Juvia's pale cheeks flushed a pretty pink at the thought.) giggled at her own words, which mixed quite cutely with her adorable little blush.

"Juvia! Juvia, darling, where did you go?"

Juvia gasped lightly at the sound of her mother's voice; she hadn't realized how late it'd gotten. Gazing out from under the outstretched branches of the tree she hid under, the little girl saw that the sun had already begun to set. She stood up, closing her journal and clasping the little lock shut as she went, and ran to the house. "I'm here, Mama!" she squealed, still a three year old at heart. Juvia leaped into her mother's outstretched arms and cuddled like the cute little girl she was. "Sorry, I didn't rea-uh, wealise how wate it'd got."

She'd gone this long pretending she didn't have a perfectly adequate vocabulary, she wasn't going to stop now; Juvia couldn't scare her mother by letting her know that she'd given birth to a fifteen year old girl from another reality!

Trisha Elric couldn't help but smile at her adorable little girl. "I understand, but you need to be more careful! You don't want your father and I to worry, do you?" she asked sincerely, carrying Juvia into the house.

"No, Mama," Juvia surrendered humbly as Trisha set her down in the highchair by the kitchen table. The little girl swung her feet a bit and fiddled with her journal while her mother went into the kitchen to get dinner.

After a few moments, Juvia's new father entered the room. He didn't seem to notice her at first, as his attention was focused solely on the brand new baby in his hands. "Dear!" he called in the direction of where Trisha had gone. "I uh... C-could you take Edward back now? I'm afraid..." Wherever his sentence was going, it stopped when Van realized his daughter was sitting at the table, giving him the biggest, most adorable smile imaginable; Juvia knew he needed comfort, so she was doing her best.

And it was working. Van had been getting nervous over his new child; (two weeks new, to be precise) with Juvia, an instant bond had brought them to be the best of friends that a parent could be with their offspring, but now he wasn't so sure he was meant to have children. What if he..._contaminated_ this one? He'd watched so many people live and die—his uncertainty about having a son made him remember all the death's he'd caused, and he felt like a monster. And even if he didn't do anything to make this new son a horrible person, he didn't want to watch him grow old and die! He _especially_ didn't want to have to watch his precious little Juvia die of age!

But...that smile just said, _it's all right, Daddy. Everything will be okay for now._ Maybe she was too young to even think that kind of thing, but it made Van feel all warm inside, just knowing he'd helped create this wonderful little girl. He smiled. "Hello, sweetiepie," he coed, the way he always did when caught off-guard by her cuteness.

"Hi, Daddy!" Juvia giggled happily. Trisha was coming out of the kitchen now, looking slightly concerned, but when she saw the scene before her she smiled. Juvia reached her hands out toward Van. "May I howld h'm?" she asked in that high, almost soprano voice that everyone who heard it seemed to melt under.

Van's firm, stress filled eyes became more relaxed, matching his smile, and the man stepped over to her. "Of course," he replied, kneeling down a bit. "But be careful with him, Juvia."

"I will!" The little bundle was carefully passed from father to daughter; the three year old gaped at her little brother. She hadn't been allowed to hold him until now, and her pretty face went red with, she realized, a fangirl's blush. She knew who this person would grow up to be, and she loved him. But—ew! Not like that! She'd never had an anime-crush on _either_ of the Elrics! No, she now felt the love of an older sister, an older sister who wanted to make his early life as wonderful as possible, because she knew that she couldn't stop him from destroying himself, as tragic as that was.

Because who would defeat the Homunculi if he didn't become a State Alchemist?

But that just meant Juvia had to be with him every step of the way! She would do whatever it took to make his tragedies—the ones that, in her eyes, were the only path that could be taken to save the world—less terrifying. She would make sure he wasn't alone. And when Alphonse came along, she would do the same for him.

Juvia smiled at Edward. "Hey, little brother," she whispered, so her parents couldn't tell she wasn't slurring like a three year old. "I'm your big sister, Juvia, and I'm going to keep you safe, okay?"

Edward was making little baby sounds and grasping at her silky smooth hair, but when he heard her speak he looked up at her with enormous, golden eyes, (Not as shiny as Juvia's mind you.) and squealed happily, "Sis'a Juv'a!"

And thus were the first words of Edward Van Elric.

* * *

_And thus is this. *yawns tiredly* Well, I'm going for some supper myself; if you **looove** *makes sarcastic sparkly goo-goo eyes* little toddler Juvia Rosemary Patrica Elric, then I'd love a review telling me to actually write more. Otherwise I might not, 'cause it's almost embarrassing if no one likes it—__like a real Mary Sue story where the person thinks their character is amazing and...yeah. I mean I don't, but I've begun rambling so this'll need to stop here._

_Also, Juvia will probably get her memory back eventually, so I'm gonna give her "my" life (for the most part anyway; I'm not an okatu. I've only seen like, five or six animes, and I'm not really that obsessive, at least relative to my definition of obsessive behaviorh) to make it officially a self-insert, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT LITTLE SUES ARE MADE OF! *vanishes in a flash of beautiful golden light*_


	2. Chapter 2: Inheritence

**Chapter 2: Inheritance**

_Dear Journal,_

_(I thought I'd say Journal now; it's more accurate.)_

_I figured something out about myself today! I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's super cool!_

_I was practicing my alchemy, like I usually do in the afternoons, ever since Ed was born, (I made a three foot tall pony for Mom the other day; she said she was really proud of me, and she called a photographer to have our first family picture taken around it! ^-^) and I was just thinking about making a life-sized, realistically colored lion to add to my collection of wooden animals and how it might not work because we were running out of spare wood, when there was a strange crackling noise, kind of like normal alchemy but different, and a flash of _red _light! Then, the next thing I knew, there was a lion _just like_ the one I was imagining _right_ next to me!_

_I was amazed! It didn't even use up any physical elements like Equivalent Exchange dictates. Actually, I'm_ still_ amazed! As soon as I'd gotten over my shock, I grabbed my Journal and started writing.__ The only explanation I can think of for this is that I inherited Hohenheim's Philosopher's Stone powers, only without all the souls in me. That would be icky. Plus, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if I had a bunch of screaming people inside me, so it must just be the powers._

_I'm not sure what to say to my parents... They have enough to worry about with Alphonse on the way, and Dad hasn't told me about himself yet. I feel like if I ever tell him, he might not leave to stop the Homunculi from destroying the world as soon; there's a good chance he'll stay longer to look out for me, and I don't want that; the world is more important than me. So I guess I'll keep it a secret for now. Hopefully I can at least tell Mom before she dies._

* * *

This made Juvia pause. Her thoughts had quickly begun to wander from the excitement of finding out about her powers to the realization that she'd have to keep a secret...to her mother's death.

The beautiful four year old sat there under her favorite tree, the conspicuous lion carving sitting majestically—as all of her creations were—a few feet away, and a few warm, sparkly tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of Trisha dying. She'd grown to love that woman as a real mother. Would she really have to sit by and let a sickness take her away?

_'Yes,'_ Juvia reminded herself, stealing her face bravely in such a way that allowed for a small blush of compassion to grace her diamond-tear stained face—a temporary attraction that would have everyone who saw her crying along with her, if only so that they might see a sympathetic smile be added into the mix of cuteness. _'I have to put the world first, Edward—and soon Alphonse—second, and Trisha Elric last.'_ Yes, she would do everything she could to protect the world.

"Hey! Hey, Juvia Rosemary!"

Said girl looked up, a curious expression playing across her features, as Ralf, a boy who was physically a year older than her, ran over. He was a plain boy, with dirty blond hair and regular brown eyes, who Juvia had once found being bullied near the school she had yet to attend due to her physical age. She'd given the perpetrators a good talking to and a shove, (she'd never seriously hurt anyone unless they were _really _evil, like Envy) and they'd left the boy alone after that. In fact, they seemed to have changed their ways; she'd even grown to be tentative friends with a couple of them.

Usually Ralf looked quite upbeat when he was around Juvia—she knew he had a crush on her, but she decided not to say anything yet for the sake of his precious little heart—but right now he seemed to be hyperventilating; he'd been running _fast_. "Juvia! Y-your mom, she—"

"Whoa, calm down there, Ralf!" Juvia comforted, clipping her notebook shut and standing up. "What's going on?"

Ralf swallowed and nodded, his breathing becoming more normal by the second. "Your mom. She's having your brother _right now!_ And there's something wrong!"

"_WHAT?!_" Juvia gasped, her voice ringing like so many chimes. She started toward the house with a brief nod of thanks toward her friend.

"I was just passing by," Ralf quickly added, jogging a few feet with her. "They sent me to get you in case...in case—"

"It won't be her final moments," Juvia growled like the purr of a wildcat. Her tears began sparkling anew. _'It can't be; what could possibly be wrong with her _now_?'_

When she got home, Juvia found her mother laying unconscious in her bed, Granny Pinako standing by her. "Granny!" Juvia cried, her eyes filled with tears at the idea that Trisha might lose her life now; it would be a loss far greater than just that of a mother and wife, so her worries right now were far too many for her little body to handle; not only was the entire world at stake, but she might lose her mom! Vice versa vice versa. "Is she going to be all right? Mama!" She threw herself onto the bed and sat straight, a hand on her mother's belly as though she were trying to protect Alphonse from harm as well.

Pinako sighed sadly, which was never a good sign. "I'm afraid I've done all I can," she murmured, "I don't really know what's wrong, so there's not much I could've done in the first place."

"What about Daddy?" Juvia asked urgently. "Where is he? I _know_ he can fix her!"

Pinako gave Juvia the kind of look that an adult would give a naive child who thinks their parents can conjure a miracle out of thin air. The difference here was that Van Hohenheim really could. But Granny didn't know that. "Your father's been out for the past half hour. I told Ralf to go fetch him after finding you, but I don't know how much good it will do. Juvia," she whispered sympathetically, placing her own tiny hand atop the little girl's. "Please, be prepared for what might happen. You might lose her. But Aunt Sara, Uncle Urey and I—"

"_NO!_" Juvia's little heart raced, her voice chimed beautifully once more, but this time with heavy tears of silk that only made her look more adorable. She looked into Pinako's eyes, and she sighed in what seemed like defeat. "Can you..." she whispered, "can you let me be with her alone?"

Granny Pinako bowed her head sadly, and she left. She knew Juvia was the most important thing to her mother; if Trisha was going to awaken at any time before her death, it would be good for her to see her daughter one last time. The old woman walked into the other room and gazed heartfully into the eyes of her son, who had been helping her at first, but had moments ago come in here to take care of the previously crying Edward. They spoke for a few moments, then, agreeing it was best for now, they took Edward back to their own house so that he wouldn't be left uncared for until his father returned.

Back with Trisha, Juvia was thinking. She wasn't sobbing, she wasn't giving up—no, she was thinking. If Hohenheim could save his beloved with his Philosopher's Stone powers, then...why couldn't she? Juvia didn't know much about birth; she'd read plenty of the medical textbooks the Rockbells had at their house, but they kept her away from things like this due to her apparent age, so she wasn't an expert. But maybe her powers were. Maybe they would heal her mother if she just wished for it.

If she just placed her hand over Trisha's stomach...

Closed her eyes...

A crackling sound commenced, and Juvia's eyes snapped open. Trisha's pained expression seemed to relax, but then it immediately scrunched up in pain, and the technically-mentally-nineteen year old panicked. If what she did worked, then Alphonse was about to be born, and _the Rockbells had left._

Well...as she always thought, it was up to her now.

* * *

"I almost can't believe it!" Trisha laughed, healthy as ever now that the birth was over. She lay in her bed, her arms wrapped around her new baby. The whole family was here, Rockbells and all, and no one was as happy as Juvia. Trisha coed at her baby, "You're just a little miracle, aren't you?"

Pinako chuckled. "I think it would be more accurate to say Juvia here's a miracle. I left her here with you and came back expecting to find her mourning your body, but what do I find instead? You two, coddling up to a child who never should've been."

Hohenheim smiled uncomfortably, having been stuck with the situation of holding Edward again, and set the softest eyes he could on his daughter. "I'm so grateful for you, Juvia," he murmured fondly.

Juvia smiled, big and wide, like the little girl she was pretending to be. Because right now, after that...she felt like the responsibility of the whole world was on her shoulders. Obviously things could go wrong; this world wasn't exactly perfect to the anime, and it was likely that she had something to do with it. It was a good thing she'd inherited her father's abilities, otherwise she might not be able to keep things from falling into the hands of The Dwarf Homunculus.

"So," Aunt Sara started, completely oblivious to the thoughts in the Mary Sue's head. "what're you going to call him?"

"Hmm..." Trisha gazed down at her newest son, and she immediately knew _exactly_ what she wanted to call him. "How about—"

"Alphonse!" Juvia blurted out, fearing that her mother would come up with something else. She loved the name Alphonse; she adored thinking of him how he would be in the future. A name is a powerful thing, after all; it _had_ to be Alphonse.

The adults looked at her in surprise, but eventually Trisha just smiled. "All right, Alphonse it is."

And thus the Elric Brothers are born.

* * *

_Yay making things up as I go along!_

_**I**mportant **N**ote: I don't know how often I'll update this, since I actually have a couple other things I'm writing away from this and stuff going on in real life, but it's not that hard to write, since I don't have to make everything (anything) make sense. So it shouldn't be half a year at any point between chapters. I just felt that I had to mention that. (*yawns* Why do I only find time to write in the evening? =-=)_


	3. NOT A CHAPTER (You: Oh, no)

Oh it's been so long. Uh. I came to tell people that I did indeed get bored of Julia. I actually _forgot_ about her for a while there, but I just can't write anymore of this in good fun. That said, ADOPT THE DANG THING. I feel like I created something beautiful here; it needs to be continued. Anyone can take it, and any amount of people. I doubt many people will bother - if ANY - but just know that you don't have to ask me for permission. Just take it. If you think you did good, PM me and I'll read it. I'm curious.


End file.
